<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Session by NymeriaPoisonArrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233731">Training Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaPoisonArrow/pseuds/NymeriaPoisonArrow'>NymeriaPoisonArrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue boy is sexy, F/M, LITERALLY just sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaPoisonArrow/pseuds/NymeriaPoisonArrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thia has wanted Thrawn ever since she met him. And this might just be her chance, or is it just a seriously vivid dream?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Original Female Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be gentle, this is my first fanfic I’ve written in years after a serious case of writer’s block.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thia was tired. No; she was exhausted by the time she had reached her quarters. Her body had just collapsed onto her bed when her comm beeped. <em>Did you forget our scheduled appointment, Lieutenant? </em>Thrawn’s smooth voice came over the comm. <em>Oh stars</em> she cursed to herself. She had been so enthralled in learning about the Chiss, that her sparring class with Thrawn had completely slipped her mind. “No Admiral, sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll be right down.”</p><p>Changing quickly out of her uniform and into her sparring clothes, she hurried towards the turbolift and headed down to the training room. Thrawn, had evidently decided to start without her, warming up on some training droids. He wore a tight vest top that stretched across his expansive chest. Thia licked her lips and banished the thought that dared to intrude. She could see he had brought two droids down already and hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. Again, thoughts of running her tongue down the Grand Admiral’s chest forced their way into her head. “Ah Lieutenant, I was just warming up while I awaited your arrival.” His crimson eyes focused on her, and she felt her legs turn to jelly. Already a light sweat beaded on the nape of her neck. It was like this every night she came down to train with the Grand Admiral. “Apologies Admiral, I got caught up in that datacard you gave me on your people.” He simply nodded his head before crossing the room to a wall with an assortment of weaponry, “I’m glad to hear you find it interesting. Should you ever need to practice your Cheunh with a partner, I can make myself available to you.” Thia’s stomach felt like a ball of knots. She would like very much for Thrawn to be available to her, and likewise her to him. His dulcet voice spoke again, “What form of combat would you like to practice tonight?”</p><p>A pale pink blush crept across her face and she pointed her green gaze towards her boots. She scuffed the toe of her boot against the floor, embarrassed by her thoughts. “Umm, I was thinking unarmed close quarter combat. I still struggle the most with that.”</p><p>“Very well, show me your defensive position.” Thia moved her left foot forward hoping to brace herself against the attack that would surely follow. Thrawn let out a <em>hmm</em> as he circled the small woman, like a shark. He continued his laps around her, eyeing her up and down, his long fingers stroking back and forth along his bottom lip, deep in thought. Thia watched Thrawn’s face, his brow furrowed over his red eyes while he analysed her. Sweat continued to pearl along her hairline as she stayed in the same position. Finally, the beat of his boots stopped behind her. She licked her lips in anticipation for his attack. The musky scent of the Admiral grew stronger as he stepped in closer. Thia closed her eyes, and subtly pressed her thighs together to abate the growing heat between them. She could feel his breath on her neck before his voice broke the silence. It was barely more than a whisper, with a softness that went straight to her groin. “Do you know what the problem is?” She dared to turn her face slightly towards the towering blue man behind her. “You’re too rigid, Lieutenant. You need to relax your muscles, otherwise your opponent could easily undo your balance. Like so.” Thia’s knee jerked forward as Thrawn connected his leg into the back of hers. Suddenly the room around her spun and she was falling. She saw stars as her head hit the mat on the on floor.</p><p>The Admiral had her pinned below him, strong arms either side of her head, his muscular legs trapping hers between them. Inappropriate thoughts raced through Thia’s mind. The weight of Thrawn’s body on hers did dangerous things to her breathing. A detail the Admiral had not missed. “Have I harmed you Lieutenant?” His head tilted slightly, concern on his face and yet he made no effort to move off of her. She shook her head, still breathless. Thrawn’s body was hot. Seriously hot. She felt her own body overheating underneath his. She was certain the Admiral could detect the spike in her body temperature with his eyes. He surely could feel the heat coursing through her body, emanating from her core.</p><p>How she longed to lift her head up to meet his lips. Unconsciously, her own full lips parted at the thought of Thrawn’s tongue invading her mouth, curiously tasting her and stealing the breath from her lungs. She felt herself becoming slick at the apex of her legs. Her body reacted to her fantasy by ever so slightly raising her hips. Thrawn raised his brow quizzically, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Lieutenant? Are you quite alright?” Thia, realising her body’s betrayal of her emotions, blushed a deep crimson. “I-I’m fine Admiral. I must have gotten winded on the way down.” He leaned forward so that his lips brushed against her earlobe. “Don’t lie.” His voice was low and hushed. He grazed his teeth along her jawline. His lips pressed against hers, warm and overpowering. There was an urgency in his kiss, like his tongue couldn’t explore her mouth enough. Thia closed her eyes and she sighed blissfully into his mouth. Two large hands tightened around her wrists as Thrawn’s tongue teased its way down her neck. “How long, Lieutenant?”<br/>“Hmm?” She mumbled between gasps of pleasure. “How long?” He repeated. “How long have you wanted this?” Her eyes opened as his touch suddenly disappeared. Two blood red eyes studied her face and she felt herself turn the same shade. Her jade eyes settled on the droids in the corner, unable to meet his gaze as she replied. “Since the ball. After my graduation from the Academy. In the Imperial Palace. Ever since I was introduced to you.” Her eyes flicked back to Thrawn, trying to decipher what his response might be. “I know”, his mouth twitched at the corners at her reaction. “You knew?”<br/>“Of course. Why do you think I requested you be assigned to the Chimaera?” Thia was speechless. Thrawn had known this whole time that she wanted him. And here he was, on top of her, admitting he knew and that it was the reason he wanted her here!</p><p>She felt a flurry of emotions. She was embarrassed and confused and excited and aroused from his teasing earlier. She needed to think straight. Thia shifted under his weight, as if to get up, but Thrawn’s hold on her never lightened. “Oh I don’t think so Lieutenant. I’m afraid I’ve grown impatient with how long this has taken, and I’ve decided to take control of the situation myself.” His eyes grew darker as he flashed his teeth with a confident smile. Thrawn pushed both of Thia’s arms upward and held them in place with one of his own hands, while the other deftly moved to push her sports bra up over the mounds of her chest. Thia hadn’t realised she stopped breathing until she was gasping for air, causing her breasts to heave dramatically. Her nipples stiffened in the cool air of the training room and Thrawn took the chance to run his thumb over them. She gasped, arching her body into his hand further. He seemed captivated by her small chest as her nipples turned pink with her arousal. He lowered his head down to her chest and closed his mouth around one of the hardened peaks. Thia moaned seductively and Thrawn could feel his own arousal growing in his trousers in response.</p><p>He suckled on each nipple, making sure to give each one attention. Thia was the perfect image of desire with her eyes screwed shut, her lips parted and body writhing under Thrawn’s touch. He could tell she was close as her breathing had turned to short, shallow panting. She moaned his name, drawing it out. Begging.“Thrawn, please.” He didn’t want to rush this part, he was quite enjoying torturing and teasing her body like this. But the way she begged him, the way she pleaded his name, he wasn’t sure he could control himself for much longer. He bit down on one of her nipples and enjoyed as the woman under his body came undone, breathlessly chanting his name like a prayer “Oh Thrawn.”</p><p>Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him through heavy lashes; green eyes to red. She looked breathtaking with her face flush from her orgasm. Thia eyed the enormous bulge in the Admiral’s pants and licked her lips greedily. She wanted him. All of him. Now. The Chiss man let out a gravelly laugh, one she had never heard before, as he read her face. “You are insatiable, Lieutenant. What am I going to do with you?” He leaned back on his knees, before running a hand between her thighs. He could feel the heat coming through the material of her leggings. Thia raised her hips to meet his hand and began to grind her sex on it. <em>Tsk tsk tsk</em> he tutted as he took his hand away. She groaned loudly with impatience, desperate for his touch again. He had decided it had gone on long enough and began to unbuckle his belt. He needed release too. Thrawn stood up to remove his pants, and in doing so, released his engorged cock. It was bigger than any penis Thia had ever seen, it was a little intimidating if she was being completely honest with herself. The shaft was the same shade of cerulean as the rest of Thrawn’s body, she saw as he removed his vest top too. Her mouth went dry. He was all muscle. Her focus returned to his cock, it looked almost the same as a human one, except for the fact it was exceptionally bigger and had indigo ridges under the purplish-blue head.</p><p>She rose to her knees, almost eye level with it as Thrawn towered above her. Her hand reached out hovering over it, questioning. She darted her eyes up to his face, and he gave a curt nod. She traced the length of it with her fingers before placing a gentle kiss on the head. Her tongue darted between her lips and she finally tasted him. Her eyes closed as she savoured the taste and feel of him in her mouth. She hummed along his shaft as she lovingly sucked it. Thrawn thought she looked stunning after she had cum, but looking down at his subordinate, with her cheeks hollowed around his cock, he felt himself fall a little bit in love with her. His stance relaxed a little and he pushed her head slightly further down on his dick, testing to see how far she could take him. He felt her throat tighten around him and the sensation almost brought him to his zenith. She ran her tongue over his balls and kissed all the way up his cock while looking at him, before taking him in her mouth again. Her emerald eyes glimmered with lust and a confidence he hadn’t seen in her before. Thrawn could feel his own orgasm building deep within and he suddenly let out a <em>hiss</em> of pleasure as Thia very gently grazed her teeth over the ridges of his cock, causing him to erupt inside her mouth. She drank him in, enjoying the saltiness of him and continued to lick the rest off the tip of Thrawn’s penis.</p><p>Thrawn stared at her in surprise. No one had ever done that before. It was an unusual, albeit pleasurable, experience. “Did I hurt you?” Her eyebrows raised with worry. “Not at all. I just…” For once Thrawn was the one who was speechless. “I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was a very intense feeling for me.”<br/>“Intense in a good way…?” He pointed at the mess that was still running down her chest. “I would think that obvious, Lieutenant.” Her cheeks blushed as she saw the state of her sports bra that was still pushed up over her breasts. She pulled the material over her head and discarded it on the floor, fully exposing her torso to Thrawn. He moved in closer, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her leggings. “I don’t think you shall be needing these for the next exercise” he murmured in her ear. She felt how wet she was between her legs. <em>How does he do that to me every time?</em> She wondered.</p><p>He pulled what remained of her clothing downward, tantalisingly slow. His hands covered every inch of her legs, resting on the curve of her ass as his face stopped before her cunt. She trembled with excitement as Thrawn flashed another devious smile. He slipped two fingers between her legs and feigned shock when he removed them, only to find them covered in her juices. “You are absolutely <em>soaking</em>, Lieutenant.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her sweetness. “Lie down” he ordered. Thia lay on her back, legs apart, as Thrawn brought his face down to her drenched pussy. The flat of his tongue traveled up between her folds and he relished the tangy taste of her. But he wanted to watch her cum again so decided he would have to taste her again some other other time. Instead he moved his hand to her swollen clitoris and applied pressure with his thumb. She gasped at the sensation as he buried two fingers inside of her. Thrawn curled his long fingers inside of Thia and it sent a shockwave of pleasure down her body. She wanted more. “Thrawn, please. I need you inside of me.”</p><p>“I think you can plead a little better than that” Thrawn was torturing her pussy with his fingers. She whimpered with need. “Please <em>Admiral</em>. Please fuck me.” He needed no further instruction.</p><p>Thrawn spread her legs further as he prepared to sink his thick cock into her cunt. She inhaled deeply as his girth stretched her pussy, he was so much bigger than anything she had experienced before. Thrawn bit down on his lip, exerting control over himself as he felt her tight walls envelope him . “Oh <em>Thrawn</em>.” He started slowly, afraid of hurting her at first with his size, but her moans encouraged him on. He moved his lips down and he began ravaging her neck, eliciting little whines and breathy moans. The Admiral rutted into the Lieutenant forcefully, gaining speed. The only sounds that filled the room were their bodies slapping together, his grunts as he buries himself further inside of the woman under his body and her cries of passion. He could feel her pussy squeezing tight around him. Each pump inside of her incited an animalistic growl as Thrawn began to lose the control over himself. He thrusted harder, sensing the crescendo building inside both of them. His movements become more frantic as he craved the release of orgasm. He spat out between grunts “I need to pull out soon.” Thia’s nails bit into his back as she clung to his body, slick with sweat. “Cum in me Thrawn” she coos. “Cum in my pussy. Fill me with your cum.” Her legs wrapped around his hips as she drove him further into her. With one tight squeeze of her cunt, the two of them orgasm in unison, Thrawn spilling his seed deep within her.</p><p>The Admiral collapsed on top of her as he tries to catch his breath. “Same time tomorrow, Lieutenant?” He breathed out into her neck, smiling as he does so. A faint “Uh huh” came from an exhausted Thia, still expecting to wake from what had to have been a dream.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t be late.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>